IP (Intelligence Project)
Belongs to Rainfeather the Author and Ajwildwolf. Ask either of us for permission if you'd like a character on their message wall. We'll discuss it and come to a conclusion. WE WILL BE EXTREMELY PICKY, so don't feel upset if you don't get in. Right now, we're accepting applications, so go ahead and fill one out! Please just look at this and think about it! We are extremely low on subjects/workers/gaurds/caretakers/scientists! PLEASE JOIN US!!! About What is it? IP (Intelligence Project) is a base located in the Claws of Clouds Mountain Range. The space that we will use is going to be re-modified and updated with the best technology to fit the needs of our dragons and our intelligent experiments. It was established in the cave where the Dragonets of Destiny were raised so long ago, during the time of the Great War. The main idea is that the NightWings are trying to create intelligence that rivals their own technology, so they can eventually use this to gain control of the world once more, like it was before the War. The IP program is going to be creating/inserting dragons with this intelligence technology. We will have dragons with their own minds, who willingly decided to go through with it. They are comfortable with us doing this, and/or volunteering. Others will be selected and held against their will, specifically for this project. We will not hurt them, but they are NOT allowed to leave. They can only interact with the dragons who are a part of this project. The Day to Day Lives of the Workers Their basic job is the caring, recording, and guarding of the Subjects. The workers will be chosen after a period of time, they must have specific qualities and restrictions. They must be willing to do this job and they can not quit, nor be fired from this job, unless they die or become too old to work. The only circumstance where they can be fired is if the secret gets out before the world is ready to know. If that happens, severe punishment WILL be issued without hesitation. (Until the world is ready to know about these dragons the workers can’t quit for the fear of letting the secret slip out). They can’t tell anyone about it. Ever. They are required to punish Subjects who attempt to escape. (Make note to install tempered glass specifically crafted to withstand blunt impact.) They take care of data from each Subject’s tablet because they need to record the results from the puzzle games. They are allowed to go outside with the Subjects for reasons that are obvious. (Studies show fresh air actually IS good for you.) They work in shifts, though, so their entire lives don’t rotate around the IP Project. They usually work every other day, sometimes every two days, but usually have overnight shifts. The Day to Day Lives of the Subjects The Subjects are either volunteers or a special selected few, as shown in the paragraphs above. Before they are integrated into the normal daily schedule, they are usually secretly captured in the middle of the night and brought to the base. They undergo intense surgery to insert proteins and special neurons to make them more suitable for the role they will play. Their day to day lives seem fairly normal for young dragonets. They start the days out in their dorms with food brought to them. Selections include: Cows, cows and more cows. (Evanescence loves cows.) There is fruit, too, for the pickier Subjects. Also, there is poultry. Most of it is game bird, or something wild a Worker decided to catch on a whim. They cook it into something wonderful, especially on hatch-days. When they wake up, they have one hour to do anything they want. You're allowed training and puzzles, despite those being topics. They have their first two topics. They choose any two of them and work on them for that hour. Usually, it's mandatory topics first, because it wakes them up. The second hour is the same as that, but they pick two other topics. After that, they have lunch. The food selection is different from what it was in the morning, usually with less filling items. Their last three topics are usually special, and the class goes for two whole hours, ending around three o'clock. Once the school time is done, they usually have free-time until nine, which is lights-out. During the free time, special topics are allowed. Sleeping is an option, though, for those who just came out of gym. They have three days off, and four days of “school”. This doesn't mean puzzles still aren't mandatory. Topics (Mandatory Subjects Below) * Literacy- This includes reading and writing, as well as picking apart passages from popular NightWing scrolls to find the main idea, find figurative language, and decipher symbolism. Writing is sort of a free time, but the pieces are examined by Workers to figure out what the Subjects are feeling and what treatment would suit their current needs. * Science- This is where Subjects ask questions and are able to do an experiment or write an essay on their focus question. Questions that reveal too much at once are prohibited. * Social Studies- Learning about Pyrrhian History, specifically the Great War and its aftermath. * Math- Working on reasoning, claims, and problem solving skills using math. * Puzzles- Puzzles are games on a tablet issued to each of the Subjects, or are challenging board games like Scrabble or chess. Coding is also a choice activity. (Special Topics Below) * Art- Includes painting and sketching. Clay must NOT be allowed. (The kiln and rock is unsuitable for young dragonets.) * Music- Learning musical instruments and singing. * Gym- This includes exercise, jogging, and sparring with other Subjects. * Dragon Tribes- Learning about the various dragon tribes. Includes identifying specially empowered dragons/objects and learning all about the tribes. * Study time- Self-explanatory (In library.) Technology Advancements Since this takes place in modern times, the technology is slightly different from the book. Some technology includes: * DNA manipulators cause the mutation, as well as boost neuron accessibility, creating neurons in the brain and making their capacity larger. * Neurological Stimulators are liquid injections that stimulate certain parts of the brain. It helps with general problem solving and reasoning, and will be used until the Subjects can activate the neurons on their own. * Several of the Workers have laptops or phones, but Subjects do not. They are allowed tablets for certain puzzle/literacy/math games to boost the advancement of their intelligence levels. * Security computer programs have been installed, as well as cameras everywhere. * Motion sensors are outside. The Workers fear the Subjects will start to realize they have the capabilities to escape. Make note to record aggression levels of Sentience, who is acting strangely and rebelliously. Guidelines for Creating a Character Aj and Rainfeather will be picky!! But, if you meet our expectations you will be able to join. Ask on our MESSAGE WALLS or in the COMMENTS for a character. This might be changed in the future. The character’s info page must include: * Since NightWings believe they are surperior, each Subject is given NightWing DNA. (Unless they are already part or full NightWing.) * Name (Must be cool, describes character) * Gender (Any gender is fine. Even non-binary.) * Age (Must be from five years to twenty. Older or younger is unacceptable for a Subject, but fifteen or older is good for Workers.) * Main Attribute (Add at least two, one of which being intelligence. Remember what these characters were created for.) * Include if your character is a Worker or a Subject * Categories: This is important. Let us know which categories you’ll put your character in. We don’t want to be surprised and see a random status or occupation on one of them.) * Topics ( What periods and when. Make sure to include the mandatory topics, and pick two special topics. Note that puzzles ARE mandatory.) * We also need detail of their physical appearance (Coloring, height, strong? Fast? What are their senses like? Any conditions?) * Same goes for mental. We need a good detail of that. * If they're a Worker, put their rank in behind them. Available ranks include guard, caretaker, or scientist. Random example: Starflight the Scientist (Tui T. Sutherland) If any of the characters have any other details please let us know. They CANNOT HAVE THESE ATTRIBUTES: * Scienceborn * Royal * Mary Sue/Gary Stu * Animus * Superpowers/special Members Please put these in alphabetical order, with your username in parentheses and the name linked to the page! WORKERS: GUARDS CARETAKERS Amber the MudWing (Ajwildwolf) SCIENTISTS Frost (Lightning A shockwing) SUBJECTS Ambiguous (Rainfeather) Cognizance (Rainfeather) Evanescence (Ajwildwolf) Sentience (Rainfeather) Category:Groups Category:Content (Animusdragon) Category:Collaborations